Crimson Death
by Shodai-Uzukage
Summary: They had finally got together. That is until -he- came back and everything fell apart. He puts down his mask of stupidity and quits Team 7. He is Anbu Captain, Crimson Death. Smart, Dark, Strong Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Rated 'M' for caution.
1. SorrowFilled Night

They had finally got with each other, but then _he_ came back and all went to hell. One day he had caught her, not alone, but with _the bastard_ and it was what finally drove him over the edge. Putting down his mask of stupidity, he is now the most ruthless ANBU captain, Crimson Death. Will he be able to find love or will it be to late when he finally does? And what happens when his secrets are exposed and his friends find out? Will they still accept him or will they turn their backs on him? And who exactly is Hyuuga Hinata? Rated M for safety. Lots of lemony goodness in later chapters. Good Itachi. Good Kyuubi. Still the despicable one-minded villagers, but they get better later. Lots of Sakura and some Sasuke bashing.

_He successfully brings back Uchiha. Starts sometime after the retrieval arc._

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ in any way, shape or form! It all belongs to Kishi-Mashi [For shot]. If I did though, I'd make Naruto… You get the idea.

"Bastard." [Human Speaking]

'_Teme._' [Human Thought]

**"Child."** [Demon Speech] [Inner Sakura]

**'_Kitling_.'** [Demonic Thought]

_Italicized_ [Straining Of A Word] [Flashbacks]

**_Crimson Death  
_**A _Naruto_ Fan-fiction  
Written by:  
_Shodai-Uzukage_

-----oOo-----

_Sorrow-filled Night_

-----oOo-----

Eyes that were once the color of sky, no more. The smile that seemed to brighten everybody's mood, intentionally or unintentionally, gone. The orange 'KILL ME' jumpsuit that once brought him unwanted attention, scattered into the wind in bits and pieces, thanks to a simple fuuton jutsu.

'_Skin met skin as the pale man thrust…'_

The scene he had witnessed earlier dug deep within his mind and soul.

'_S-sasuke-kun… Ngh…_'

Her voice saying his name replayed in his minds' eye.

'_Sakura… Ugh…'_

The name spoken sent him into blind rage.

Tan hands flew up and clutched his head. The already, if not somewhat fragile mind unable to rid itself of the realistic play. A silent scream filled the mostly quiet night. Tears of betrayal slid down an unmarred face in the form of a waterfall. A dark liquid pooled itself around a broken body, most likely seeping from the open cuts made upon his wrists. Long silky blonde hair clung about the tan visage. Slowly, but surely, darkness took over and he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

-----oOo-----

"Ugh…" A groan was heard from dry, cracked lips. Unknowingly, a hand reached up and clutched the piece of shirt above his heart. Though bloodshot from the night before, eyes snapped open, remembering what had happened all too well. An almost inaudible curse flew out in response. "Damn…"

Slowly, he climbed out of the twin-size bed and off he went straight towards the shower, stripping off the unnecessary clothing essentials on his way. Turning on the water, he stepped in and let the cold, calming current cascade down his heated form, taught muscles rippling as he moved. With haste that would put a certain green-clad shinobi to shame, he washed himself of the impurities he set upon himself the night before. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel and covered his bottom half of manliness, his long blonde hair matted down his back. Entering the living room, if you could call it that, he dried himself off and tossed the damped towel on his bed.

Walking naked, not caring if anyone saw him or not, he headed towards the closet and crouched down. A hand reached down and touched the cool wooden floor, before a small blue glow enveloped said hand. _Click_. A secret compartment opened, revealing a set of black ninja garbs. But what mostly stood out was a crimson fox mask, a sadistic looking one at that. Taking out the attire and closing the compartment, he quickly dressed and headed off, his destination, unknown, but not before whispering his last words or rather, word. "Goodbye…"

-----oOo-----

"Argh! I can understand why Kaka-sensei is always late, but Naruto…" Yelled a frustrated pink-haired kunoichi. "When that idiot shows up…" She muttered, finishing her threat silently, her red dress fluttering in the wind.

"Didn't you say he had a mission that probably wasn't going to be finished until this morning, Sakura?" A monotonous, yet sultry male voice asked from beside the loud kunoichi, a smirk plastered upon his pale visage.

Sakura's creamy-colored cheeks dusted itself with a color the same as her hair or maybe darker, berating herself for forgetting such a thing. She turned to the source and spoke. "Sorry Sasuke-kun… I totally forgot..." She apologized towards her crush trailing off, blushing even more when she remember the contents of what had actually happened last night for her to forget her loudmouth of a teammate. The two stood silently, one brooding while the other snuck secretive glances at the other, continuing their wait for their always tardy, one-eyed sensei and the orange loving idiot that was their teammate.

-----oOo-----

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Eyes snapped opened from the annoying tapping sound, revealing honey-colored orbs before glaring at the dark figure that stood before her, who was, no doubt the cause of said sound, stacks of important papers flying with grace everywhere, before landing on the floor. "What do you want brat?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance and irritation.

"You should probably wipe the drool from your face. It's not a good site to be seen by your subordinates, _Hokage-sama_." A low, deathly voice said, mockingly. "…I mean Old Hag."

Indeed, drool played on her young features. Her blonde hair, tied in two pig-tails, seemingly distressed and out of place. Her feminine figure, mostly her well-endowed areas or area, slipping from their tight confines. Quickly as she could, she wiped the drool off her face with the sleeve of her green jacket and composed herself, before setting a murderous glare towards the figure. "You haven't answered my question." It was more of a statement.

A hand was brought to the portion of the mask above his chin as though in thought. "Hmm…"

"Brat." The Hokage growled out, menacingly.

Chuckling a little, he waved his hands in front of him in mock surrender. "Sorry…" He straightened himself, now serious. There was a time to play and a time where it was only business. "I request a permanent leave from Team 7." It was a demand, not a question or request.

The Hokage's young features turned into a frown, making her older than what it seemed. "Why, if I may ask?" Her question lingered to the first time she had known it was him.

---_Flashback_---

_A blonde-haired female sat at her desk observing and scrutinizing her 15 charges before her, who where all in ANBU gear and mask. Beside her, a dark-haired female and her pig. "If I may, I would like to match the names of my loyal charges to a face." She made sure they understood before continuing. "So if you would please, take off your masks." It was an order. _

_One by one, all her charges revealed themselves to her, but only one, namely the Captain. She eyed him carefully and noticed the uneasiness. "Captain…" She glance at the crimson mask. "…Take off your mask." It was another order, only this time more firm._

"_I'd rather not, Hokage-sama." A nervous, no doubt male voice spoke._

_The Hokage sighed and rubbed her temples, she really wished she had some sake now. "As Hokage, I need to know who my charges are, especially if I am to trust them with my life." She reasoned. "How am I to know you aren't a spy here to assassinate me?" Okay, so she had a point. A very good point._

_A hand reached behind the Captain's head and scratched it sheepishly. With no other option, he took off the mask, though hesitantly, revealing a familiar whiskered visage. To say Tsunade was shock was an understatement. She would have never expected him of all people. Nope. Never in a million years._

---_End of Flashback_---

The mask turned towards the window overseeing the village. "I'd rather not say, Tsunade-hime." His words were firm.

"I need to know why…" Tsunade sighed. "I just can't permanantly take you off without a reason."

The mask turned back to her. The temperature of the room seemed to drop a little, she noticed. "Your apprentice has been, for the lack of a better word, fucking the Uchiha." A low voice spoke, icily, sending a small shiver down her spine.

Tsunade's eyes widened a little in realization. She should have known her apprentice would do something like that. After all, the Uchiha was the only thing that seemed to be on her mind constantly. "Ah…" Was her smart reply. She couldn't really say anything, not that it would mean anything.

"Well?" His patience was running thin and she knew.

Tsunade shook from her stupor before sighing in defeat. "Fine." She grumbled, before pulling out an empty scroll and wrote the needed contents in it, then handed it to her charge. "Give that to Hatake-san."

Taking the scroll, he gave her a small nod in thanks, before disappearing in a swirl of black flames.

"I hope you know what you're doing…." She looked out towards the village that she had protected in the last couple of years. "…Naruto."

-----oOo-----

"Yo!" A silver-haired shinobi saluted in greetings towards his three… Or rather two subordinates, if he counted right.

"Kaka-sensei, you're late!" Shouted the female of the two, pointing her finger at him accusingly, the other shooting a glare that promised death his way.

A hand reach the back of his head and scratched it sheepishly. "Ah… You see, I was helping out a snake…" He stopped short at another shout, the same hand that scratched the back of his head dropped to his side, lining straight with his jounin uniform.

"Liar!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. It amazed him how his female charge could be so loud and yet yell at others to shut-up for doing the same. "Um… Where's Naruto?" The oldest of the three questioned. The third member was usually here before him, so why?

Before the two could answer, a 'poof' was heard and all three adjusted their glances towards the new arrival. They all noted it was an ANBU, the mask being the most noticeable.

"Hatake?" The new arrival asked the Jounin. When he received a nod, he held out the scroll. "From Godiame-sama." The coldness of the voice sent shivers down the two younger shinobi's spines.

Kakashi took the scroll and open it. Reading the contents, his eyes or eye widened before looking back up. "Seriously?" He asked still not believing, but relinquished the thought as he received a nod in confirmation. "Oh…" He said trailing off.

"If you'll excuse me…" The ANBU turned to leave, then 'poof', he was gone is a swirl of wind and leaves, his existence no more as though he was never there.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" A young male voice asked annoyed and yet curious.

Shaking his head from shock, Kakashi answered. "…Naruto is no longer a member of Team 7."

"What do you mean the baka's no longer on our team!?" An angry and shrilly feminine voice shouted.

"Sorry Sakura… That's what it says." Kakashi said, motioning to the scroll in his hand, which was clutched a little too tight for it's own good.

"Che..." The younger male scoffed. "Probably realized he wasn't fit to be a shinobi unlike me. An Uchiha." He praised himself high and mighty. A dazed rosette behind him nodding her head.

Kakashi glanced towards the person, before shaking his head. "..." Kakashi sighed. He had just realized how much he hated the Uchiha."You're dismissed for today. Meet me at the Hokage's tower tomorrow at 8am." With that said he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind his two charges.

The last two looked at each other and nodded in silent confirmation before setting out to find the blonde idiot and give him a piece of their minds and maybe fists.

-----oOo-----

A bowl of delicious ramen was place before him. He inhaled the savory aroma before finally digging in, chopsticks already in hand, a small amount of drool dripped from his mouth. Not even half-way through, he sensed two familiar chakra signatures and sighed. '_Damn…_' He did not really want to deal with what was fore coming.

"Oi, dobe."

He continued eating his noodles, not once glancing at who had spoken to him.

"Naruto-baka! Don't ignore Sasuke-kun like that!" The second person made a move to hit him, only this time it never connected with his head. "Huh?" She was totally confused.

"I would advise you not to do that again, Haruno." His voice came out harsh and cold as he stood behind her, the remnants of last night still fresh on his mind.

'_Fast!_' The raven thought, shocked. Even he couldn't decipher how fast the blonde had moved, it would have been more shocking if he'd known the so-called dobe held back. "Dobe!" A voice growled before making a grab at the blonde only to find himself with the wind knocked out of him, his ass on the ground, but mostly his pride in the dirt.

"Don't touch me _Uchiha_." The blonde spoke menacingly and was about to walk off when the female spoke.

"What the hell!? Aren't you our teammate!?" Her voice held anger, but he didn't care.

He stop short and turned towards her, then chuckled, one that was hollow and amused. "Teammate? Am I now?" He asked, his tone none too friendly.

The girl nodded vigorously, her hair flying in front of her face.

He glared at her sending out a wave of killer intent. "I am no longer your teammate _Haruno_." He said her name in contempt. He turned to leave, but before he left, he spoke one last time. "If my eyes have told me correctly, you and the supposed _last loyal Uchiha_ were going like rabbits in heat when I came by last night, were you not?" And with that, he left the two. One with eyes widen in realization, the other glaring with red sharingan eyes spinning.

_-----oOo-----_

_Author's Notes: This is the first chapter for Crimson Death. I hope you readers enjoy it. I've haven't decided whether I want this to be a Yaoi or HET Fic. I'll go ahead and let you readers decide. Please read and review._

_The following are the couples I have in mind; Ita-Naru, Neji-Naru, Naru-Hina and last, Naru-Ino._

_Any type of criticism will be accepted. Thanks._


	2. Author's Note

Hello. **S **h _o _d a i - **U **z _u _k a g **e** here.

The second chapter for _**Crimson Death**_, _Huh?_ _Subordinates?_ is in progress.

I would like to thank the readers for taking their time to review after reading.

I have also set up a poll. Up for vote by you readers as to who should I pair Uzumaki Naruto with.

So far in the poll, the runner-up is Mitarashi Anko. Second by Yamanaka Ino and third by Uchiha Itachi.

The poll shall by up and running for two or so more weeks.

Thank you for your unending support.


End file.
